Fang mich!
Fang mich! ist die achte Folge der sechsten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Miranda will auf keinen Fall Steves Freundin Debbie kennenlernen. Und so schafft sie es immer wieder, Debbie auszuweichen – wenngleich dies manchmal nur auf sehr peinliche Art und Weise funktioniert. Charlotte ist derweilen vollauf mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen beschäftigt. Als Carrie ihr hilft, lernt sie Harrys Trauzeugen Howie kennen und landet prompt mit ihm im Bett. Ein großer Fehler, wie sich schnell herausstellt, denn Howie ist der schlechteste Liebhaber der Welt... Handlung Carrie bekommt von ihrem Redakteur des New York Magazine den Auftrag, über Trapezkünstler zu schreiben. Dazu muss sie es selbst ausprobieren und obwohl sie anfänglich Angst hat, macht es ihr schließlich Spaß, doch als sie mit einem Partner arbeiten soll, hat sie zu viel Angst. Samantha ist frustriert. Sie lebt allein und bekommt ihr Kleid nicht zu und dann nicht mehr auf und ruft Jarrod an, damit er ihr hilft. Charlotte und Harry lassen für die Times gemeinsame Fotos im Park machen. Harry fühlt sich unwohl, doch er sagt ihr, dass er sie liebt und es gibt perfekte Kuss-Bilder. Steve bringt Brady nach einem gemeinsamen Nachmittag im Park mit Debbie zu Miranda zurück, die dem kleinen ein neues Shirt gekauft hat. Er schlägt vor, dass Miranda Debbie kennenlernen solle. Später regt sich Miranda beim Essen mit ihren Freundinnen darüber auf, weil sie der Meinung ist, dass Debbie sich nur einschleimen wolle. Harry kommt mit seinem Cousin Howie dazu, um Unterlagen für die Hochzeit vorbeizubringen, und will Carrie mit Howie verkuppeln. Er schlägt vor, sie solle ihm die Stadt zeigen. Carrie will sich mit ihrer Trapez-Aktivität herausreden, doch er gibt ihr trotzdem seine Karte. Ihre Freundinnen drängen sie dazu, sich trotzdem darauf einzulassen. Zuhause denkt Carrie darüber nach und beschließt, sich doch darauf einzulassen, doch auch dieses mal kann sie sich bei der Trapezkunst nicht darauf einzulassen. Bei Charlotte zuhause verlangt Antony auf seine ganze eigene arrogante Art am Telefon die perfekten Kerzen, als Charlotte ihm ihr Kleid zeigt. Dann ruft die New York Times an und erklärt, dass sie drin seien und lassen die Bilder faxen. Dann kommt Harry verfrüht nach Hause und Charlotte dreht durch, weil er sie in ihrem Kleid sieht. Jarrod geht für zwei Wochen zu einem Außendreh und bereut es, dass er seinen letzten Abend nicht mit Samantha verbringen kann. Er sagt ihr, dass er sie vermissen wird, doch Samantha reagiert wie üblich. Miranda wartet auf Steve, der Brady abholen will und hört ihn mit Debbie auf dem Flur. Vor Schreck versteckt sie sich in Bradys Zimmer und sagt Magda, sie solle behaupten, sie wäre nicht zuhause. Doch dann entdeckt sie Bradys Lieblingsstofftier in seinem Bettchen und weiß, dass Steve sie holen wird. Um nicht gefunden zu werden, versteckt sie sich unter dem Bettchen. Als die zwei gegangen sind und Miranda unter dem Bett hervorkommt, erntet sie von Magda einen vernichtenden Blick. Abends lästert sie bei Charlottes Brautparty mit Carrie über Debbie; diese erkennt, dass Miranda einfach noch immer nicht über Steve hinweg ist. Bei dem Gespräch erkennt Carrie, dass sie es einfach versuchen sollte, und sie Spricht Howie an. Das Gespräch entwickelt sich ganz witzig und beide haben später Sex, doch es ist nicht besonders angenehm. Samantha hört nachts ihren Anrufbeantworter ab und vermisst Jarrod, weil sie ihr Armand nicht aufbekommt. Morgens wacht Charlotte schon vom Geräusch der vor ihrer Tür herabfallenden New York Times auf und sucht freudig erregt ihr Bild. Aber sie muss mit Entsetzen erkennen, dass es durch einen Druckfehler aussieht, als hätte sie ein Hitler-Bärtchen. Bei der Hochzeit hat Carrie Schmerzen vom schlechten Sex mit Howie. Vor der Synagoge entdeckt er sie und erklärt, er habe für sie eine Suite im Mercer reserviert und wolle die letzte Nacht, die er noch in New York sei, mit ihr dort verbringen. Carrie will sich rausreden, doch Howie glaubt, sie habe ihn nur benutzt. Während der Zeremonie geschehen einige unschöne Dinge: Howie, der Harrys Trauzeuge ist und Carrie gegenüber steht, formt mit den Lippen die Worte "Fuck You". Samantha hat das Armband von letzter Nacht immer noch nicht ab bekommen und zerreißt es bei dem Versuch, woraufhin alle Perlen zu Boden fallen. Beim Zerbrechen des Porzellans - ein jüdischer Brauch, nach dem Scherben Glück bringen sollen - schafft es Harry erst nach mehreren Versuchen. Und schließlich stolpert Charlotte vor dem Altar. Im Waschraum weint sich Charlotte bei Carrie über die schreckliche Hochzeit aus, doch Carrie erklärt ihr, dass sie es als gutes Zeichen sehen solle: ihre erste Hochzeit sei perfekt gewesen, doch die Ehe war eine Katastrophe. Charlotte solle nicht aus Angst vor all diesen Missgeschicken ihre eigene Hochzeit mit dem perfekten Mann verpassen. Howie, der betrunken ist, ist der erste, der eine Rede hält. Er lässt sich wütend und ohne Namen zu nennen über Carrie aus, die genau weiß, worum es geht. Alle sind peinlich berührt und Charlotte erklärt Harry, was Carrie gesagt hat. Harry meint, mit Howies Rede würden sie es bis zur Silberhochzeit schaffen. Miranda ist die nächste, die eine Rede hält. Sie liest von einem Zettel ab und lobt Charlotte, doch dabei fängt das Papier an zu brennen. Charlotte sagt, dies sei die Garantie für die Goldene Hochzeit. Schließlich ist es Zeit zum Brautstraußwerfen. Miranda will nicht mitmachen, doch Charlotte schafft es, ihr den Strauß an den Kopf zu werfen. Am Ende traut sich Carrie endlich, beim Trapezsspringen loszulassen und landet befreit im Netz. Wichtige Ereignisse *Charlotte und Harry heiraten. Zentrale Frage *Wann hörte es auf, Spaß zu sein, und wurde beängstigend? Personen und Paarungen Carrie Bradshaw - Howie Samantha Jones - Smith Jarrod Miranda Hobbes Charlotte York - Harry Goldenblatt Steve Brady - Debbie Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 6